An earlier version of a semiconducting device able to detect and distinguish between impingent radiation in the visible to three micron and three to twelve micron wavelength bands is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,995. A similar device capable of detecting impingent radiation in the eight to fourteen micron band is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,690. Both of those devices use an amorphous film of a semiconducting material that is vapor deposited upon a silicon oxide (silicon-oxygen) based glass (e.g., Corning No. 2950 glass) substrate in order to use the molecular resonance-vibration-absorption of the silicon-oxygen bond of the glass to detect radiation in the three to twelve micron band. The glass substrate is affixed in a support with cement.